Du soleil et de la grenadine
by Awaix
Summary: "Toi, t'as besoin de pécho." Tout avait commencé avec Eijirou, de la musique, Denki qui dit des bêtises, un peu trop de bière, et Katsuki qui rit à la fenêtre. Événement d'été 2019 du forum francophone de MHA.
1. Des rires qu'on entend au loin

Hi there !

I'm back pour le défi de l'été du forum francophone de MHA :D

L'objectif : un thème nous est donné, et une fois qu'on a écrit et publié sur ce thème, un nouveau nous est attribué. 4 thèmes en tout, dont un possible joker, alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas me lancer un défi supplémentaire en en faisant une fiction complète, où chaque thème = un chapitre ? Un truc sans prise de tête pour me réconcilier avec l'écriture (hello le syndrome de la page blanche que je me trimballe depuis un bail !), et même si je ne suis pas très fière de ce premier chapitre, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire sur mon otp héhé.

**Disclaimer :** My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

**Genres :** Romance, friendship.

**Rating :** K+

* * *

**Du soleil et de la grenadine**

* * *

_\- Chapitre 1 -_  
**Des rires qu'on entend au loin**

* * *

_Samedi 27 juillet_

_22h24_

* * *

C'était son troisième verre de bière, et il se sentait bien.

Ça avait un goût amer. Un peu âpre, aussi, mais surtout : ça lui râpait le palais à chaque nouvelle gorgée et ça lui laissait un goût curieux sur la langue. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il en pensait : désagréable ou délectable ? Un peu des deux, peut-être ? Toujours était-il que l'excitation et l'adrénaline que procurait la sensation de boire de l'alcool pour la toute première fois (alors qu'il aurait dû attendre au moins six mois avant d'avoir eu l'âge légal) rendait l'expérience beaucoup plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Alors bon, peu importait le goût de la bière, Eijirou se sentait bien.

(Mais pitié, faites que sa mère ne soit jamais au courant.)

Il buvait une nouvelle gorgée ambrée lorsque Denki s'affala dans le canapé à côté de lui.

« Alors ? T'aimes bien ?

\- Bof, répondit Eijirou en haussant les épaules. Je sais pas trop.

\- Tu verras, plus t'en bois, meilleur c'est, lui dit le blond en parlant un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre à travers la musique. C'est un peu comme le café en fait. Personne n'aime ça au début. »

Mouais. Eijirou n'était pas très convaincu. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de cafés qu'il avait avalé au cours de ses longues nuits de révisions avec Katsuki ; pourtant son palais n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer et il était encore obligé de les noyer dans du lait ou du sucre pour faire passer le goût amer.

Il entendit un rire entre deux « boom » de la musique, et ses yeux dérivèrent vers deux de ses camarades debout près de la fenêtre.

Il avait reconnu ce rire aussitôt qu'il était parvenu à ses oreilles, et c'était drôle comme l'alcool rendait ça encore plus intense que d'habitude. Là-bas, Kyoka fumait une cigarette en souriant tandis que son professeur particulier préféré se remettait à parler.

« En fait, continua Denki en suivant son regard, je dirais même que la bière, c'est un peu comme Katsuki.

\- Hein ?

\- Bah oui ! Au début, bon, c'est pas ouf faut l'avouer. On n'aime pas trop ça, on a du mal. Et y'a de quoi putain, avec son sale caractère de merde là… Mais après ça passe. Ça passe plus que bien même, pas vrai ? dit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude (ce qui faillit faire renverser le verre d'Eijirou), l'air malicieux. Hein, pas vrai ?

\- Arrête ça, quelqu'un va t'entendre ! chuchota vivement Eijirou.

\- Oh, personne n'écoute !

\- T'es lourd.

\- Ose donc me dire que c'est faux. »

Carrément lourd.

…

Mais pas vraiment faux.

Le rire de Katsuki parvint une nouvelle fois aux oreilles d'Eijirou, qui ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête une nouvelle fois vers lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il buvait, mais c'était un mélange de rouge et de rose, et ça avait l'air meilleur que sa bière fade et âpre.

Lui aussi voulait goûter ce genre de chose.

« Toi, t'as besoin de pécho.

\- Pardon ? (Eijirou avait l'air alarmé, mais Denki avait indéniablement raison.)

\- Ça fait des mois que t'y penses ! Des mois que vous révisez ensemble dans sa chambre, _seuls_, des mois que vous me refusez l'accès de cette _foutue_ chambre, des mois que vous allez presque vous doucher ensemble-

\- Mais pas dans la même cabine, voulu tout de même préciser Eijirou.

\- … Des mois qu'à chaque fois que tu me parles de lui, tu lâches de gros sous-entendus. Tu sais, je suis peut-être un peu bête, mais je capte parfaitement ce genre de chose. Alors il serait peut-être temps d'enclencher la seconde mon gars.

\- Rien ne presse, tout se passe très bien comme ça, et-

\- Eiji, vous vous comportez _déjà_ comme un vrai couple. Manque plus que la partie la plus fun. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… (Le clin d'œil qu'il lui envoya fit rougir Eijirou et pour la peine, il finit sa bière d'un cul-sec. L'alcool lui faisait imaginer de drôles d'images et il était certain que Denki pouvait les voir, lui aussi. Ça le rendit encore plus rouge.) Alors ça y est, c'est enfin les vacances d'été, et c'est le meilleur moment de l'année pour pécho.

\- J'aime pas ce mot… grogna Eijirou.

\- Ok, c'est le meilleur moment pour lui _déclarer ta flamme_. Romantique, pas romantique, on s'en fout ! Va donc l'embrasser et passez à l'étape supérieure, parce que tout le monde a les hormones en feu pendant l'été ! »

Des rires qui venaient de la fenêtre formaient comme une réponse à ses propos. Comme un message qui leur était adressé, et qui leur disait : _« il fait chaud, on a un peu bu, et nous aussi on a carrément envie de pécho, alors venez »_.

…

Eijirou fit bien vite sortir cette pensée de son esprit. N'importe quoi.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que ses sentiments étaient partagés ?

Rien. Du. Tout.

« Cet été, tu fais en sorte de prendre ta douche _dans_ sa cabine, et pas à côté.

\- Et s'il ne ressent rien, lui ? chuchota Eijirou en faisait mise de ne pas prêter attention à sa remarque, les joues rouges. Je peux pas faire ça à mon meilleur ami !

\- Je croyais que c'était moi, ton meilleur ami.

\- Oh, joue pas sur les mots, évidemment que c'est toi. Mais c'est un peu lui aussi, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Si c'est vraiment ton meilleur ami, alors il comprendra, lui sourit Denki.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Tu oserais le faire avec Kyoka, toi ? »

Denki n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Kyoka n'était définitivement pas sa meilleure amie. Elle était juste…

La femme de sa vie ?

« C'est pas la même chose », se défendit Denki, mais Eijirou se levait déjà en pouffant et en marmonnant un _« poule mouillée… »_ à son attention.

« C'est toi la poule mouillée ! Moi c'est différent, ok ? »

Eijirou se dirigea vers la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir goûter cette fois-ci ? La bière, c'était pas trop son truc. Bon. Il vit Aoyama se servir du vin à la couleur rose claire (du rosé ? Il ne savait plus comment Aoyama avait appelé ça, mais ça venait directement du sud de la France et ça avait l'air de valoir cher, donc il décida de ne pas trop s'en approcher). De l'autre côté de la table, Mina secouait un shaker puis versa le contenu orangé dans le verre de Sero.

Oh, _ça_ ça avait l'air bon. Il sentit l'excitation de l'inconnu le gagner et les rejoignit à grand pas, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Ses pas avaient l'air plus légers que d'habitude. C'était comme marcher dans du coton. Ou avec des ressors.

Cool.

« Déjà bourré après un verre de bière ? ricana Mina en le voyant arriver, le rouge aux joues.

\- Pas du tout ! (En vérité, il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, mais il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention.)

\- C'est pas l'alcool qui lui fait cet effet-là, si tu veux mon avis, commenta Sero en goûtant sa boisson orangée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

\- Rien du tout », nia Eijirou en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine. Elle donnait sur le salon, et il n'avait qu'à se décaler de quelques centimètres sur le côté pour pouvoir apercevoir Kyoka et Katsuki, toujours à la fenêtre.

« A ton avis, fit Denki en les rejoignant. Qui d'autre peut faire rougir Eiji à part le beau blond à l'autre bout du salon ?

\- Je ne rougis pas ! se défendit Eijirou en croisant les bras, comme si sa conviction allait faire disparaître les rougeurs sur ses joues. J'ai juste chaud à cause de l'alcool. »

C'était à moitié vrai. Et donc aussi à moitié faux.

Mina secoua la tête, peu crédule :

« C'est surtout l'amour qui te met dans cet état, Eiji.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! répondit-il un peu trop fort, mais heureusement pour lui la musique était bien trop assourdissante pour que quelqu'un d'autre n'entende ce dont ils parlaient. Et puis taisez-vous, tout le monde va vous entendre…

\- Tout le monde est au courant mon vieux, soupira Denki, amusé. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Le cœur d'Eijirou s'emballa et ses yeux dévièrent en direction de la fenêtre. Une demi-seconde après, Katsuki tournait la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

Eijirou ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire encore plus grand. Il agita son bras à son attention, content et sincère.

Comment ça, tout le monde était au courant ?

« Effectivement, ce n'est clairement pas à cause de Katsuki… se moqua Denki.

\- Vous trouvez pas qu'il a l'air beaucoup plus détendu que d'habitude ? intervint Sero en désignant le blond d'un signe de la tête.

\- Ça, c'est grâce à mon super cocktail, se vanta Mina. C'est le deuxième verre qu'il me demande. Il adore.

\- Et vous savez ce qu'il adore aussi ? fit Denki, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Eijirou. »

N'importe quoi.

« N'importe quoi.

\- Oh arrête, lui aussi ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est tellement évident que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Eijirou fronça les sourcils et piqua une gorgée du cocktail de Sero. Wow. C'était sucré et fruité, mais pas écœurant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais son palais semblait préférer la douceur de ce mélange à l'amertume de la bière.

Une simple gorgée le fit se sentir encore mieux.

Denki, Mina et Sero le regardaient en souriant. Il entendit à nouveau des rires qui venaient de l'autre bout de la pièce, et il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

Il aimait peut-être bien Katsuki.

Enfin, c'était possible.

Peut-être.

En tout cas, il n'était pas vraiment contre le fait de le… pécho.

Pas du tout, même.

En fait, il se pourrait bien qu'il en ait envie.

Mais la question était : est-ce que Katsuki en avait envie, lui ? Au fil des mois passés ensemble, il avait appris à connaître le blond mieux que quiconque. Il devinait les moments où il était énervé (tous les jours), et quand il l'était vraiment (beaucoup moins souvent que ce qu'on pourrait croire) ; il avait appris à reconnaître les jours où il pouvait squatter sa chambre à l'internat, et les jours où il valait mieux le laisser seul.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il pouvait lire en Katsuki comme dans un livre ouvert – certainement pas, et s'il le pouvait, ça lui ferait carrément peur. Nan, il avait appris à le connaître, comme lui avait appris à connaître Eijirou. (Parfois, il lui semblait que Katsuki lui criait moins dessus que sur les autres, parce qu'il savait qu'Eijirou n'aimait pas qu'on hausse la voix contre lui. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, ou si Katsuki essayait réellement de se contrôler.)

« Faut que tu le pécho, annonça Denki pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Cet été.

\- Denki a raison, enchérit Mina en lui tendant un verre. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Si vous ne tentez rien, vous le regretterez toute votre vie.

\- Vous ?

\- Oui, toi aussi Denki.

\- Hein ? Mai-

\- Ok, le coupa Eijirou. Ça marche. Je pécho Katsuki, et Denki pécho Kyoka.

\- OUI ! s'exclama Mina. Marché conclu ! »

Denki n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Mina lui sauta dans les bras en riant. Il devint encore plus rouge qu'Eijirou et essaya de jouer l'indifférent en tentant de la repousser.

Eijirou rigola en sirotant le cocktail de Sero, fier de lui.

Personne n'était dupe. S'ils l'avaient tous cramé par rapport à Katsuki, ils les avaient aussi bien remarqués, les regards timides que Denki lançait à Kyoka lorsqu'elle n'était pas loin.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, ce genre de marché. Mais au moins, maintenant, ils étaient deux à être dans la merde.

* * *

_Dimanche 28 juillet_

_01h56_

* * *

Mina préparait des shoots à Katsuki et Eijirou qui rigolaient de bon cœur. (Apparemment, l'alcool rendait Katsuki beaucoup plus expressif, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Eijirou.)

A l'autre bout de l'appartement, Kyoka était morte de rire et frappait le dos de Denki, qui s'étouffait après avoir fumé pour la première (et la dernière) fois de sa vie.

Dans tout l'appartement, on entendait des rires.

Des rires bourrés ? Yep.

Euphoriques ? Très certainement.

Amoureux ?

…

Ça se pourrait bien.


	2. Grande célébration

Hey !

Y'a encore des gens par ici ? Je reviens huit mois plus tard pour poster la suite... Comme on dit, il n'est jamais trop tard hein ?

Le Camp Nano de ce mois-ci me motive pas mal, et ça me fait du bien d'écrire des p'tits trucs légers et sans prise de tête, alors voilà deux nouveaux chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

**Genres :** Romance, friendship.

**Rating :** K+

* * *

_\- Chapitre 2 -_  
**Grande célébration**

* * *

_Dimanche 28 juillet_

_10h31_

* * *

… « Wow » fut la première pensée d'Eijirou lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. « Wooow » fut sa deuxième pensée lorsqu'il les referma, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Toute sa chambre était éclairée, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs, et _wow_, c'était quoi ce mal de tête affreux qui se tapait, là ? Il voulut se lever pour aller fermer ses rideaux, et mettre fin à ce supplice pour sa rétine, mais à peine se leva-t-il que son estomac remua dangereusement dans son ventre et le fit retomber aussitôt dans son lit.

… Wow. Punaise. Des bribes de souvenirs de la veille clignotèrent dans son esprit, et il se rappela. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Eijirou de boire autant ?

Il se retourna dans son lit et grogna quand il sentit son estomac se contracter à nouveau. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, sa bouche pâteuse, et son estomac se tordait bizarrement dans son ventre. Et… son t-shirt d'hier soir (qu'il n'avait apparemment pas pris le temps de retirer en rentrant chez lui) sentait la cigarette, non ? Foutue Kyoka, il aurait dû les laisser tranquilles, elle et Denki.

Eijirou se tordit dans son lit pour essayer de l'enlever avant qu'il ne vomisse à cause de l'odeur (ou serait-ce à cause de cette sensation bizarre qui commençait à se former dans son ventre ?) et petit à petit, d'autres souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, dont un, fort peu agréable, qui arriva comme une évidence : le foutu marché.

Cool.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement (et ça ne l'aidait pas dans son mal de ventre) à mesure qu'il se rappelait des sourires insistants de Hanta et Mina, et des remarques très peu discrètes qu'avait pu faire Denki au cours de la soirée alors qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Katsuki.

Katsuki qui avait _ri_. Et pas qu'un peu. Incroyable.

Son téléphone vibra contre le parquet de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il réussit à l'attraper après l'avoir cherché à tâtons (il comprenait petit à petit que son ventre ne lui permettait pas de beaucoup bouger), il remarqua une dizaine de notifications :

**_A : les fripouilles de la Seconde A._**

**[10:10] Minette** : ALORS LES LOULOUS, bien dormi j'espère ? )

**[10:12] Denkiki** : tu viens de me réveiller…  
et NON 4h de sommeil c'est pas assez…

**[10:12] Hantata **: J'ai une gueule de bois de malade…

**[10:13] Minette** : Oh, c'est ta première Hanta ! :D Bien joué !  
(Buvez beaucoup d'eau les enfants, ça aide.)

**[10:14] Denkiki** : moi bizarrement ça va

**[10:15] Hantata** : chanceux

**[10:29] ****_Minette a modifié le pseudo de Denkiki en Denki le tombeur_**

**[10:29] ****_Minette a modifié le pseudo de Eiji-chou en Eiji le charmeur_**

**[10:30] Denki le tombeur** : ?

**[10:34] Minette** : Hihi attendez, je vous envoie les photos !

… les photos ? Quelles photos ?

Elles figuraient dans le dernier message de la conversation : trente-huit photos prises par Mina la vipère, sans qu'ils ne s'en soient aperçus. Il y avait tous les gens de la classe, et même Hitoshi qui avait été invité, et c'étaient de super photos parce que dessus, tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Mais Eijirou arriva bien vite sur les photos dont parlait Mina, et-

AH.

… Ok.

Sur l'une d'entre elles, Eijirou riait et Katsuki souriait en le regardant (et, ouah, quel sourire). Dans le fond, on apercevait d'autres gens de la classe, mais ce n'était clairement pas ce qui importait.

Sur une autre, ils étaient de dos et Eijirou était penché vers lui. Leurs épaules étaient collées et ils semblaient être en train de regarder une vidéo sur son portable.

Il en vit une où Denki souriait bêtement tandis que Kyoka goûtait la boisson rose qu'il avait dans son verre. Et sur celles d'après, ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire, des verres colorés à la main.

Enfin, sur les deux dernières figuraient Eijirou littéralement affalé sur Katsuki, qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, et qui ne semblait pas non plus remarquer ses regards plus qu'insistants et équivoques.

… ok.

Certaines photos étaient un peu floues à cause du zoom et des angles qu'avait dû prendre Mina pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais on voyait tout, et, AH, Eijirou semblait si _niais_ sur cette dernière photo.

Et Katsuki semblait si apaisé. Et pas du tout dérangé par sa présence. Ça lui semblait bizarre de regarder ces photos. Un mélange attendri et honteux vint se former dans sa gorge et il pinça des lèvres.

**[10:39] Eiji le charmeur** : MINA JE TE DETESTE

**[10:40] Minette** : Dis plutôt que tu m'aimes oui ! Je suis si fière de moi olala

**[10:42] Denki le tombeur** : … c'est carrément gênant. j'ai l'impression que c'est en train de me causer une gueule de bois

**[10:43] Minette** : Oh arrêtez les gars, vous êtes adorables dessus. Vraiment. Et ce n'est pas que moi qui le dis !

**[10:44] Denki le tombeur : **j'avoue qu'on est choux quand même

**[10:44] Eiji le charmeur** : … Attends, comment ça « pas que toi » ? Me dis pas que tu les as envoyés à quelqu'un d'autre…

**[10:46] Minette** : Si, oupsi :D Regardez sur la conv de la classe, tout le monde a envoyé ses photos de la soirée ! Deku nous a pris tous les 4 d'ailleurs, on est trop mignons, vous êtes mon nouveau fond d'écran :3

… attendez, attendez, ça voulait dire que…

**[10:47] Eiji le charmeur** : Katsuki les a vues aussi ?

**[10:48] Minette** : Evidemment, il est réveillé depuis un moment déjà. Bizarre qu'il ne t'ait pas envoyé de message après les avoir vues d'ailleurs… :(

**[10:48] Eiji le charmeur** : Merci c'est très rassurant

**[10:49] Minette** : Il attend peut-être que ce soit toi qui lui envoies quelque chose.

**[10:49] Eiji le charmeur** : Ou alors : il n'attend rien du tout, très probablement

**[10:49] Minette** : Très peu probable au contraire.

Eijirou se roula en boule dans sa couverture malgré la chaleur de sa chambre et les rayons du soleil qui réchauffait sa couette. Il ressentait une sensation très bizarre : un mélange de honte, de gène, mais aussi (et c'était difficile à décrire) une joie étrange parce que ça concernait Katsuki.

Soudain, on toqua à sa porte :

« Eiji ? appela sa mère. Tu es réveillé ? Ton père a fait du gâteau ! annonça-t-elle sans attendre sa réponse, joyeusement. C'est important de manger après une soirée arrosée, tu sais.

\- Mamaaan, soupira Eijirou de sous sa couette, tu sais très bien que c'est pas bon pour les muscles ! J'ai besoin de prot' là !

\- Oooh, mais on est dimanche ! minauda-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? Papa met toujours trop de sucre dans ses gâteaux ! se plaignit Eijirou sans être trop sérieux pour autant (les gâteaux de son père étaient délicieux, mais tout de même, pleins de sucre). Puis, j'ai pas très faim. Je vais me rendormir là. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il bougea dans son lit, de sorte à ce que sa mère entende les lattes craquer un peu, signifiant qui se replaçait dans une position plus agréable pour rejoindre à nouveau le pays des rêves.

« Bon, fit sa mère, résignée. Repose-toi bien alors. Et bois beaucoup d'eau, ok ? »

Ok, apparemment, l'eau, c'était important. Il aurait quand même aimé en savoir plus, sur les gueules de bois, avant d'expérimenter. Désormais, il savait qu'il devait boire beaucoup pour soigner sa gorge desséchée. Mais comment se vider la tête de tous les souvenirs embarrassants de la veille ? Y avait-t-il un aliment qui aidait à ça ?

Il ne trouva pas meilleure solution que de se rendormir.

* * *

_Dimanche 28 juillet_

_14h14_

* * *

Eijirou était réveillé depuis cinq minutes et n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Et toujours pas de message de Katsuki. Il était resté allongé à regarder son portable, les sourcils froncés, et fixait maintenant le plafond de sa chambre.

… Rah, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il avait envie de se gifler pour reprendre ses esprits. A cause de ce stupide marché et de ces stupides photos, il avait l'impression de perdre ses moyens, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ça avait toujours été simple et naturel avec Katsuki. Pourquoi était-il en train de se mettre la pression ? Pour un stupide marché ? Il se prenait la tête pour rien.

Il soupira et se traita d'imbécile.

Ce n'était pas viril, ça, vraiment pas.

Son portable vibra, et il sursauta presque d'excitation avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il attendait :

**_A : les fripouilles de la Seconde A_**

**[14:16] Denki le tombeur** : LES GARS KYOKA M'A ENVOYE UN MESSAGE  
ELLE DIT QU'ELLE EST CONTENTE D'AVOIR PASSE LA SOIREE AVEC MOI  
AAAH

**[10:17] Minette** : OMG OUIIII je suis si fière d'elle !

**[10:19] Denki le tombeur** : à ton tour eiji !

Eijirou ronchonna.

Il était à la fois content pour son ami et carrément jaloux. Il l'enviait un peu, parce que ça semblait si simple entre lui et Kyoka. Comme s'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Comme si, de ce fait, Denki était destiné à accomplir la mission qu'impliquait le marché. Et il était aussi quand même vachement impressionné par le courage de Kyoka.

…

En vérité, c'était aussi simple entre lui et Katsuki. Ça avait toujours été naturel. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il se mettait la pression pour rien.

Son ventre commençait à aller un peu mieux à force de rester allongé. Il ne savait pas s'il avait faim ou si son estomac allait tout rejeter s'il avalait quelque chose, mais ça lui tiraillait moins, et il était mieux réveillé maintenant. Il ouvrit son application et vit la petite pastille verte près du nom de Katsuki, qui indiquait qu'il était connecté.

Bon.

Comment aurait-il agi, en temps normal ? Il se serait levé, aurait bu beaucoup d'eau sur les conseils de Mina et de sa mère, serait peut-être parti faire du sport s'il s'en sentait capable, et aurait envoyé un message à Katsuki pour savoir ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui.

Ok.

Il se retourna dans son lit (du côté froid de son oreiller) et se mit à écrire vivement sur son portable. Lorsqu'il cliqua sur « envoyer », il serra les lèvres mais se força à inspirer profondément pour détendre les muscles de ses doigts crispés.

**[14:30] Eijirou** : Katsu ! Bien réveillé ? Pas trop fatigué j'espère ? Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Parfait. Simple, naturel. Nickel.

Une joie particulière l'envahit quelques secondes plus tard en voyant trois petits points bouger sur le bas de l'écran, signifiant que le blond était déjà en train de lui répondre.

**[14:32] Katsuki** : j'ai mal au crâne, jsuis sûr que c'est à cause des cocktails de mina

**[14:32] Katsuki **: et je vais rien faire de spécial  
et toi ?

**[14:33] Eijirou** : Haha pareil ! Peut-être que j'irai faire du sport aussi, il fait super beau aujourd'hui (j'espère que ça fera passer la gueule de bois) !

Il resta planté quelques instants devant son portable avant de renvoyer un autre message, un élan de courage soudain lui traversant le corps :

**[14:35] Eijirou** : Puis cette semaine je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller manger une glace après le travail, t'en penses quoi ? Deku m'a parlé d'un nouveau glacier en ville, je veux trop le tester !

**[14:36] Katsuki** : Ok si tu veux.

Simple, clair et efficace. Comme d'habitude. Katsuki, quoi.

Eijirou ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un message aux « fripouilles de la Seconde A » pour partager son excitation. Mina s'empressa alors de lui répondre :

**[14:40] Minette** : C'est CLAIREMENT un premier rendez-vous ça ! Il va falloir fêter ça dignement )

Ça fit sourire Eijirou, et un peu rougir, aussi.

Un premier rendez-vous ? Si c'était ça, alors ils en avaient déjà eu pleins, des rendez-vous, tous les deux. Ils passaient clairement la plupart de leur temps ensemble, lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion, même si c'était un peu plus difficile en ce moment, avec les vacances d'été et le travail qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté.

Il y réfléchit quelques instants et se dit que non, vraiment, ça ne changeait pas de leurs bonnes habitudes.

Son ventre grogna, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'une douce odeur de gâteau au chocolat flottait dans l'air de la maison.

Bon.

Un premier rendez-vous, hein ?

Si Mina le disait, après tout.

Pour célébrer ça, il partit joyeusement se chercher un morceau de gâteau.


	3. A l'aube

Eeet on enchaîne direct, allez ! Plus ça avance, et plus je remarque que les thèmes choisis sont plus ou moins respectés haha, mais comme l'événement est terminé, aucune raison de m'en vouloir ! Je continue de m'en inspirer jusqu'à la fin, tout de même, parce que mine de rien ça aide pas mal d'avoir des thèmes.

**Disclaimer :** My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

**Genres :** Romance, friendship.

**Rating :** K+

* * *

_\- Chapitre 3 -_  
**A l'aube**

* * *

_Mardi 30 juillet_

_07h50_

* * *

L'air était encore un peu frais lorsqu'Eijirou sortit de chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres. La ville commençait doucement à se réveiller, les oiseaux à chanter, les gens à sortir de chez eux en direction du travail ou, pour les plus chanceux, à rester encore dormir quelques heures en ce beau jour de vacances. Il avait peu dormi, mais la fatigue s'était bien vite faite oubliée car cela promettait d'être une bonne journée. Et en plus, la météo annonçait un soleil radieux jusqu'à ce soir. Une très bonne journée, donc.

Il était parti un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir passer par l'épicerie au coin de sa rue avant d'aller, comme tous les jours, travailler chez l'ami de son père qui possédait un verger aux abords de la ville. Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien manger ce matin ? Il énuméra les possibilités à mesure qu'il avançait dans la rue.

La sonnerie de l'épicerie retentit lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée, son sourire s'agrandit et son torses se bomba.

« Katsu ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en secouant le bras.

\- Eijirou ? »

Katsuki semblait un peu déconcerté de le voir là. Il s'était stoppé net dans sa tâche, mais Eijirou ne prêta pas attention à son regard qui s'assombrissait et s'approcha du comptoir en sautillant.

« Surprise ! chantonna-t-il. Content de me voir de bon matin, Katsu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? finit par râler ce dernier.

\- Je suis passé te rendre visite ! répondit Eijirou comme si c'était une évidence. L'uniforme te va bien ! Tu devrais porter des casquettes plus souvent, continua-t-il sans une once d'ironie, mais Katsuki ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Te fous pas de moi, tête d'ortie !

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Ça te va vraiment bien !

\- Tu viens me déconcentrer, c'est ça ? » beugla Katsuki.

Il commença à se retrousser les manches en s'avançant vers Eijirou, qui leva les mains devant lui en signe de protection.

« Eh ! Mais non, pas du tout ! Je viens juste chercher mon p'tit déjeuner !

\- Va manger chez toi !

\- Bakugo. »

La voix venait de derrière Katsuki, qui tourna la tête d'un geste agacé.

\- On ne crie pas sur les clients ! grogna-t-elle.

\- C'est pas un client ! répondit Katsuki sans perdre son sang-froid. »

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années sortit de la réserve, et Eijirou déduit qu'elle était la patronne de la boutique. Il répondit en direction de la femme :

« Mais si ! Je viens chercher des boulettes de viande.

\- Bakugo ! C'est la troisième fois que tu hurles sur un client ! La prochaine fois, t'es viré ! Dégage de là, va approvisionner les rayons maintenant ! »

Katsuki grogna et obtempéra à contrecœur. Eijirou soupira et secoua la tête. Il croisa son regard un instant, et Eijirou le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux était de l'embarras. Il trouva ça mignon, un peu, mais ne comprit pas trop pourquoi il était si embarrassé.

Lui aurait adoré que Katsuki lui rende visite à l'improviste, au verger !

« Désolé pour ça, dit la patronne en soupirant à son tour, il a un sale caractère, mais il travaille bien. »

Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir en surveillant d'un œil les faits et gestes de son employés, qui revenait, les bras chargés de cartons, en bougonnant.

« Pas de soucis, je suis habitué ! sourit Eijirou.

\- Oh, t'es un ami de Bakugo ? lança-t-elle, surprise. Qui aurait cru qu'un sale gosse comme lui aurait un ami aussi sympa que toi. C'est gentil de passer lui rendre visite, y'a pas beaucoup de clients à cette heure de la journée. »

Ils restèrent cinq minutes à discuter de banalités, et pour s'excuser du comportement de Katsuki, sa patronne offrit à Eijirou quinze pourcents de remise sur les deux boulettes de viande qu'il allait acheter. Décidément, c'était une super journée.

Avant de partir travailler, Eijirou retrouva tout de même Katsuki dans les rayons. Il hésita un instant en le voyant ranger des conserves les unes à côté des autres, mais s'approcha tout de même, d'un pas maladroit mais enjoué. Katsuki semblait être énervé (comme d'habitude) mais ne lui cria pas dessus lorsqu'il le vit arriver vers lui, et continua de ranger les étalages.

« Bah, du coup, bonne journée Katsu ! A tout à l'heure, hein !

\- Mh mh, à toute, grogna-t-il, et d'un coup, Eijirou remarqua qu'il était bien moins énervé. A tout à l'heure ouais. »

Sur le chemin jusqu'au verger, Eijirou dégusta ses boulettes de viande, le sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres.

* * *

A un moment de la journée, alors qu'Eijirou prenait sa pause du midi pour aller déjeuner, son employeur lui demanda ce qu'il avait, à sourire encore plus que d'habitude.

Eijirou lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, avec un vague « oh, je sais pas, je me suis levé du bon pied je pense ».

Il ne pouvait pas avouer à son patron qu'il avait son premier rendez-vous plus tard dans l'après-midi, si ?

* * *

_Mardi 30 juillet_

_18h12_

* * *

Eijirou était tellement excité qu'il arriva une vingtaine de minutes en avance au point de rendez-vous. C'était peut-être un peu idiot, et surtout carrément inutile, mais il n'avait fait qu'y penser toute la journée. Et ok, il n'allait passer qu'un simple moment avec Katsuki, et ok, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à d'habitude. Mais le message de Mina, suivi par ceux clairement enjoués de Denki et Hanta, ne faisaient que de lui revenir à l'esprit, et ça lui embrouillait le cerveau. Il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas un premier rendez-vous. Pour que ça en soit un, il aurait fallu que les deux parties concernées soient au courant, non ? Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y avait que lui qui s'était mis cette idée saugrenue dans la tête.

Et hors de question qu'il en parle à Katsuki. Il se moquerait de lui et Eijirou aurait envie de s'enfoncer plus bas que terre, il en était sûr.

Non, non, non, hors de question. Il était juste content de passer un peu de temps avec Katsuki, voilà tout.

Ils se voyaient moins, rien que tous les deux, depuis que les vacances d'été avaient commencé : d'une part à cause de leurs jobs d'été respectifs qui leur prenaient une bonne partie de la semaine, et d'autre part parce que les seules fois où ils avaient l'occasion de se voir, c'était lorsque toute la classe se retrouvait le weekend. Et c'était génial, il se sentait toujours heureux et reconnaissant de tous les avoir dans sa vie, et il passait définitivement un des meilleurs étés de sa vie, là, tout de suite ; mais c'était quand même différent lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, avec Katsuki.

Déjà, le blond se comportait différemment. Il ne changeait pas drastiquement de caractère, Katsuki restait Katsuki, après tout, mais Eijirou avait l'impression qu'il était plus détendu en sa présence. Un peu moins sur la défensive.

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression, mais ça lui faisait quand même plaisir. Il se sentait comme privilégié par rapport aux autres, et il ne saurait dire si c'était une pensée égoïste ou juste naturelle.

Et puis, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Même si Katsuki lui criait un peu dessus, parfois, Eijirou voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts, et encore une fois, il était peut-être la seule personne pour qui Katsuki voulait bien prendre sur lui et arrêter de beugler tout le temps.

Eijirou regarda l'heure sur son portable. 18h30. C'était l'heure. Il s'assit sur un muret en pierre qui bordait le nouveau glacier dont Midoriya lui avait parlé. Un brouhaha constant de rires et de paroles provenait de l'intérieur, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la hâte d'Eijirou. La devanture était ornée de planches en bois vert pastel et bleu pâle, surmontée d'un écriteau où était inscrit « Ice Quirk, le pro des glaces ».

Quel était le parfum préféré de Katsuki ? Eijirou pariait sur la vanille, un bon basique, mais il était presque sûr qu'il allait l'étonner. En tout cas, ce qui était certain, c'est que lui allait prendre deux boules pistache, et rien que d'y penser lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Il envoya un message à Katsuki à 18h40 pour lui demander s'il était plus glace à l'italienne au chocolat, à vanille ou les deux.

A 18h52, il lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il l'achète à sa place, parce qu'il y avait pas mal de monde qui attendait, et la queue s'agrandissait devant le nouveau glacier.

A 19 heures, Eijirou commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Katsuki n'était pas connecté et ne répondait pas à ses messages. Il s'était peut-être perdu sur le chemin ? A 19h03, il lui partagea sa position via le plan de son téléphone, juste au cas où.

A 19h18, le soleil commençait à décliner. A 19h23, Eijirou lui envoya des points d'interrogation.

A 19h26, il n'y avait presque plus personne à l'intérieur de la boutique, et à 19h30, le glacier ferma ses portes.

A 19h34, Eijirou inspecta toute la rue. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Katsuki, alors il décida de rentrer chez lui, en traînant le pas.

* * *

_Mardi 30 juillet_

_23h58_

* * *

Eijirou était déçu. Avant d'aller se coucher, il essaya de chercher des excuses à Katsuki, en se disant que peut-être ce dernier avait eu un contre-temps, et que son portable s'était déchargé au cours de la journée, mais une hypothèse revenait sans cesse hanter son esprit : peut-être qu'il n'en avait eu rien à faire, qu'il avait été énervé après son interruption à l'épicerie ce matin, et qu'il était juste rentré chez lui sans le prévenir après sa journée de boulot.

Il savait que Katsuki n'était pas du genre à lui faire ce genre de chose, mais il avait quand même du mal à s'enlever cette possibilité de la tête. Et si c'était vrai ?

Il s'allongea sur son lit, vérifia une nouvelle fois son portable. Il n'y avait qu'une notification sur la conversation des « fripouilles de la Seconde A », un message de Mina qui lui demandait comment son « premier » rendez-vous s'était passé.

Eijirou décida de ne pas y répondre et se coucha, le cœur lourd.

* * *

_Toc._

_…_

_Toc._

_…_

_Toc._

_…_

_Mercredi 1 août_

_3h02_

* * *

Eijirou entrouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans sa chambre, et l'ombre des arbres qui dansaient dans le vent brillait sur son parquet, faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires de la rue déserte.

_Toc !_

… déserte ?

« Katsuki ? »

Entre deux arbres dansant de son jardin se tenait Katsuki, trois cailloux dans les mains, qui regardait dans sa direction en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant les yeux. Eijirou ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha.

« Katsuki, chuchota-t-il à son encontre, étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa voix était un peu fluette et encore endormie.

« A ton avis ? répondit le blond sur le ton de l'évidence. Je viens te voir. »

Il avait l'air énervé. Ou plutôt, agacé. Sans réfléchir, Eijirou lui fit signe de se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. Il descendit les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Katsuki entra en silence, les mains dans les poches, le dos courbé, et ils allèrent directement dans la chambre d'Eijirou. Ce dernier ferma bien la porte derrière eux et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

D'un commun accord, ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le lit, sans se dire un mot. C'était une ambiance un peu particulière, un peu tendue, et Eijirou jeta un coup d'œil au blond, perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Katsu ? » Il ne voulait pas que son ton soit trop sermonneur, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y glisser une note de froideur. Katsuki tiqua immédiatement.

« Je viens te voir, répéta-t-il un peu sur la défensive, comme si c'était normal de rendre visite à ses amis à deux heures du matin.

\- Au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Katsuki ne répondit pas tout de suite et Eijirou ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il regardait ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses, perdu et encore un peu dans les vapes. Il bâilla et allait redemander à Katsuki ce qu'il voulait, après avoir balancé des cailloux sur sa pauvre fenêtre, quand celui-ci se décida finalement à répondre :

« J'ai vu tes messages de tout à l'heure. J'suis désolé de t'avoir laissé en plan. » Il laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de continuer : « On a eu un contretemps de dernière minute au boulot, soupira-t-il, un client fidèle ou je sais pas quoi, il a passé une putain de grosse commande de pâtisseries et de gâteaux pour aujourd'hui, enfin un truc monstrueux, et mon imbécile de patronne n'a pas voulu refuser, parce que c'était soi-disant un client important. Bref, que de la merde, enfin je sais pas, mais tu passes pas une commande de bouffe la veille du jour où t'en a besoin, non ? Pour un anniversaire en plus, je crois, donc il aurait pu s'y prendre à l'avance hein. C'est pas comme si ça tombait toujours le même jour chaque année. Bordel, on n'était que deux aujourd'hui à l'épicerie, et le putain de boulanger n'a même pas pu venir nous aider. Je viens juste de sortir là, y'a dix minutes, et je viens de voir tes messages. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'Eijirou remarqua les yeux fatigués de Katsuki. Il avait l'air éreinté, et il avait de la poudre dans les cheveux. De la farine ? Il passa sa main dedans pour la retirer.

« Un client fidèle, hein ? fit-il en retirant sa main des cheveux blonds en bataille.

\- Un _bolosse_ surtout », railla Katsuki. Comme Eijirou ne répondait pas, Katsuki se tourna vers lui, le regard inquisiteur et les sourcils froncés. « Quoi ? »

Eijirou soupira sans y faire attention.

« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne voulais pas me voir, cet aprèm. »

Eijirou se triturait les mains. Il avait le cœur qui battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude, dans sa poitrine, mais c'était comme si un poids s'en était détaché : il était soulagé. Lorsqu'il s'était couché, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, parce qu'il s'était posé mille questions, et que chacune d'entre d'elles avaient concerné Katsuki.

Lorsqu'il le regarda à nouveau, il vit qu'il avait encore les sourcils froncés.

« T'es bête ou quoi ? lui dit Katsuki pas trop fort, mais quand même assez pour lui montrer son énervement soudain. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fous, là, imbécile ? Si je le voulais, je serais direct rentré chez moi. »

Ah, Eijirou ne put contrôler un sourire.

« Tss, qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ? Y'a deux secondes j'ai cru que t'allais te mettre à chialer.

\- Je chiale jamais, rétorqua-t-il en riant.

\- Tu parles, ironisa Katsuki. Et moi je gueule jamais, hein. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Eijirou, les mains derrière la tête, et dans le même mouvement Eijirou s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui.

« … En tout cas, Katsu, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Tu sais que dans les films, c'est super romantique de lancer des cailloux sur la fenêtre de quelqu'un ?

\- Romantique ? grogna le blond. Un peu plus et je la cassais, ta fenêtre.

\- A ce propos, oui, la prochaine fois contente-toi de m'appeler sur mon portable, ok ? Ça marchera tout autant et ça évitera des factures de réparation. »

Katsuki mit un instant avant de répondre :

« … Mais ça serait moins romantique. »

Eijirou leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus romantique ? dit-il alors. Que tu me fasses pas attendre comme un idiot devant le glacier. Ou au moins que tu me préviennes. »

Il venait de rejeter un froid dans la pièce, mais il n'y pouvait rien, ok ? C'était comme s'il avait envie, un peu, que Katsuki sache qu'il avait été blessé. Juste un peu. Juste pour qu'il soit au courant.

« Eh, je te l'ai déjà dit, ok ? Je suis désolé. » Et Katsuki avait vraiment l'air désolé, sur le coup. « J'avais pas mon portable avec moi, et crois-moi que j'aurais jamais cru que ça allait nous prendre autant de temps de faire ces pâtisseries à la con, là.

\- Je sais. Désolé. Mais ça m'a… un peu blessé, tu vois ? »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix un peu aigue. Du coin de l'œil, Eijirou observait Katsuki. C'était rare qu'il s'excuse. Il devait vraiment s'en vouloir, et ça lui mettait du baume au cœur.

« Tu veux me faire culpabiliser, c'est ça ? grogna Katsuki.

\- … Peut-être, sourit Eijirou.

\- Eiji, j'suis désolé. Et retient bien ça, parce que je ne le répèterai pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne répèteras pas ?

\- Rien, ferme-la », grommela Katsuki, et Eijirou rigola doucement.

A ses yeux, c'était déjà bien suffisant.

« Alors ça veut dire que t'es ok pour qu'on reporte ça à cet aprèm ?

\- Si tu veux, accepta Katsuki en soupirant, mais Eijirou savait que ce n'était pas un soupir blasé. A la même heure qu'hier ?

\- Ouais ! Je sais déjà quel parfum de glace je vais prendre ! s'enthousiasma Eijirou en s'allongeant cette fois sur le côté pour faire face à Katsuki. Et toi, tu vas prendre quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, vanille je pense.

\- Ah ! J'en étais sûr !

\- Ou noix de coco, peut-être. »

L'atmosphère s'était détendue, et Eijirou se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ils restèrent là, à discuter de tout et de rien. Eijirou lui parla de sa journée au verger, et des fruits qu'il avait discrètement chipés ce matin pour en faire son dessert à midi. Katsuki, quant à lui, lui raconta sa journée à l'épicerie, qui avait ressemblé à toutes les autres, en fin de compte.

« Maki est super chiante, raconta-t-il (et Eijirou comprit que Maki était sa patronne, qu'il avait rencontrée le matin-même), mais elle paye bien, alors ça va. »

Au ton de sa voix, Eijirou savait qu'au fond, il l'appréciait quand même.

« Je pourrais repasser te voir cette semaine ? » demanda-t-il alors dans un sourire plein d'espoir.

Et Katsuki le lorgna un instant, une espèce de grimace collée au visage, mais parut finir par se résigner :

« Ok, souffla-t-il, mais seulement si tu me préviens avant. J'aime pas être surpris comme ça, c'est chiant.

\- Promis ! »

Et Eijirou nota bien précieusement cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

Ils finirent par parler de la soirée de samedi soir, du fait qu'Eijirou ne voulait plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool et que Katsuki s'était senti mal toute la journée du lendemain. Allongé sur le lit d'Eijirou, Katsuki ne souriait pas autant qu'à cette fameuse soirée – d'ailleurs, il ne souriait pas, parce qu'il ne souriait pas souvent, sauf lorsqu'il était question de se battre. Mais ça, Eijirou avait fini par l'accepter, et il savait que ce n'était pas parce que Katsuki ne souriait pas qu'il n'était pas content. Et il savait qu'à cet instant, au beau milieu de la nuit, Katsuki se sentait presque aussi bien que lui.

C'était cool. C'était peut-être même mieux qu'un rendez-vous chez le glacier, en fin de compte.

Puis Katsuki finit par bailler. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué, et la vérité était qu'Eijirou aussi, l'était. Mais il appréciait tellement passer du temps avec Katsuki qu'il était parvenu à passer outre.

« Mh, tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux, proposa-t-il presque timidement. Je me mets par terre, j'ai un futon sous mon lit.

\- C'est chez toi imbécile. Hors de question. »

Eijirou resta à le regarder là, deux-trois secondes, en pensant qu'il allait sortir le futon à sa place pour dormir par terre, mais il se contenta de se replacer dans son lit, en soulevant la couverture, et de le regarder d'un regard neutre qu'Eijirou n'arriva pas à décrypter. Un mélange d'agacement et d'embarras, peut-être.

« Bah alors, tu te couches pas ? »

_Ouah_, heureusement qu'il faisait noir et que Katsuki ne put pas voir le visage d'Eijirou tourner au rouge cramoisi. Il sentit la chaleur monter de sa nuque jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, en haut de son front. Il lui proposait de dormir avec lui, vraiment ?

Il s'allongea en essayant de paraître tranquille et détendu, mais en réalité, tout l'intérieur de son être dansait de joie et d'excitation.

« Bonne nuit. »

Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, et Eijirou espérait vivement que Katsuki ne puisse pas entendre le bruit de ses battements de cœur un peu trop rapides qui, à son goût, faisaient un peu trop trembler le matelas.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup se réjouir de la situation car il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

_Mercredi 1 août_

_6h10_

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent plus tôt que d'habitude pour laisser le temps à Katsuki de partir avant que les parents d'Eijirou ne remarquent sa présence. Ils avaient peu dormi, mais Katsuki avait la matinée de libre, alors ça ne le dérangea pas de rentrer chez lui pour se recoucher.

Il se donnèrent rendez-vous à la même heure, au même endroit que la veille, devant « Ice Quirk », et cette fois-ci Katsuki promis de venir.

Avant de retourner se coucher pour attendre la sonnerie de son réveil, Eijirou l'observa par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte sa rue. Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever et l'aube de cette nouvelle journée s'annonçait, cette fois-ci, vraiment meilleure que la veille. Puis il plongea la tête dans la couverture, et il remarqua que ses draps étaient encore parfumés de l'odeur de Katsuki.


	4. Pastèque

Dernier petit chapitre avant de passer aux choses sérieuses (lol).

**Disclaimer :** My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

**Genres :** Romance, FRIENDSHIP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_\- Chapitre 4 -_  
**Pastèque**

* * *

_Dimanche 4 août_

_15h15_

* * *

Ça n'allait pas.

Ça n'allait pas _du tout_.

Enfin, c'était ce que Mina n'arrêtait pas de répéter. Alors Eijirou hochait la tête, et répétait après elle : ça n'allait pas du tout.

« Comment ça _il ne se passe rien_ ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Bah... il se passe rien de spécial quoi. Rien d'inhabituel. Mais tout va super bien hein, pas de soucis ! »

Mina, Eijirou, Denki et Hanta étaient assis en cercle sur leurs serviettes de bain, un peu à l'écart du reste de la classe qui s'était retrouvée à la plage en ce dimanche après-midi, le seul jour de la semaine où personne ne travaillait. Il faisait si chaud qu'ils se cachaient tous sous des casquettes et des chapeaux, mais l'euphorie de la chaleur et de l'été semblait chasser tout désagrément.

« Là n'est pas le problème, Eiji, répondit-elle en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de cœurs. Tu n'avances pas ! Est-ce que tu lui envoies des signaux, au moins ?

\- Des signaux ?

\- Seigneur… »

Hanta éclata de rire et Eijirou était perdu. Mina semblait très impliquée et Denki hochait pensivement la tête à côté d'elle.

« Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne qu'il t'intéresse si tu ne le lui montres pas subtilement ? reprit sérieusement Mina.

\- Mais j'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, je sais pas comment m'y prendre ! »

Ce n'était pas faux.

Puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'exemples sur lesquels s'appuyer. Ce n'étaient pas les films romantiques qui passaient parfois le soir à la télé qui allaient l'aider, et il ne voulait surtout pas se forcer, et surtout ne pas jouer la comédie quand il était avec Katsuki.

Depuis le début de cette histoire de marché, il s'était souvent demandé comment faire pour faire comprendre à un garçon qu'on s'intéressait à lui, lorsqu'on était soi-même un garçon, et lorsqu'ils étaient de surcroit déjà très proches et très amis ? Parce que tout ce qu'il essayait vaguement d'entreprendre sonnait simplement comme de la bonne vieille camaraderie.

Et pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à réfléchir, il se posait toujours la même question : et si, finalement, juste le fait d'être ami avec Katsuki lui suffisait ?

« Regarde, moi par exemple, annonça fièrement Denki, je lui en envoie pleins, des signaux.

\- Ah ouais ? Du genre, quand tu bafouilles devant elle lorsqu'elle te dit bonjour ? se moqua Hanta.

\- Je- Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne fais pas ça ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'effarement de leur ami. Denki faisait comme s'il gérait parfaitement la situation, qu'il était un « pro de la drague » comme il aimait si bien le dire, et que tout roulait comme sur des roulettes, mais Eijirou avait bien remarqué les regards timides et maladroits qu'il lançait depuis tout à l'heure vers Kyoka, qui discutait joyeusement avec les autres filles de la classe un peu plus loin.

« En toute honnêteté, pour défendre la cause d'Eiji, reprit Hanta, à part le lui dire clairement je doute que Katsuki comprenne quoi que ce soit. Sans vouloir être méchant, bien sûr, dit-il à l'intention d'Eijirou.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez déjà l'air proches… » acquiesça Mina.

Eijirou eut un petit sourire. Ils semblaient le comprendre un peu.

Alors, est-ce que ça ne lui suffisait pas, d'être proche de Katsuki comme ça, sans rien de plus ?

« Proches, mais pas assez, reprit Mina, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit, Eiji ? Cet été, oooon…

\- … On ?

\- On pécho ! » chantonnèrent Denki et Hanta en chœur.

Ah oui. On pécho. Mh mh.

Mais avait-il vraiment envie de pécho Katsuki ?

…

Peut-être. Ok.

Mais peut-être pas ?

Et puis…

« Mais je vous l'ai dit, reprit Eijirou en mettant sa tête entre les mains, se donnant un air dramatique. Je sais pas m'y prendre ! »

Mina soupira, pas d'agacement mais de tendresse, en plein questionnement. Elle reprit alors :

« Bon, réfléchissons, est-ce que par exemple… tu lui envoies des regards insistants, parfois ?

\- Bah… je le regarde, bien sûr. Souvent même. Mais comme je peux vous regarder vous quoi.

\- Et en le regardant, est-ce que tu lui souris ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Cela dit, intervint Denki, Eiji sourit tout le temps. »

Mina approuva d'un mouvement de tête, comme pour signifier « ouais, c'est pas faux ça ».

« Mh… Est-ce que tu essayes d'être un peu tactile, d'avoir des contacts de temps en temps ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout le temps, acquiesça presque fièrement Eijirou. Mais c'est habituel, quoi.

\- … Des contacts _équivoques_, je veux dire.

\- … Bah, je lui fais des câlins, parfois. Mais il me repousse toujours. En même temps, il n'est pas très tactile, donc j'insiste pas plus que ça, je vais pas m'incruster dans son espace personnel non plus ! »

Denki et Hanta approuvèrent et Mina se mit à réfléchir davantage. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se pencher plus en profondeur sur le cas 'Eiji-Katsu', et qu'Eijirou puisse trouver le courage de leur faire part de sa remise en question, au loin se dessina une touffe de cheveux blonds et une paire d'yeux perçants. Eijirou sourit tout de suite et agita vivement sa main en direction du garçon qui arrivait.

« Katsuuu ! On est là ! »

Hanta et Denki se lancèrent un regard amusé.

« 'Tain, râla le retardataire lorsqu'il arrivait enfin près d'eux, vous vous êtes foutus super loin.

\- Ouais, mais au moins on est tranquille, y'a pas beaucoup de touristes et on a une super vue ! » répondit Denki.

Et c'était carrément vrai. Ils avaient marché une bonne dizaine de minutes pour pouvoir être seuls, sur ce petit coin de plage, où le sable paraissait plus blanc et la mer plus bleue. Derrière eux, les rochers cachaient les habitations et les fenêtres avec vue sur l'océan des locataires les plus chanceux, et il n'y avait presque personne à l'horizon mis à part quelques familles qui jouaient et quelques amis qui bronzaient. Alors même Katsuki ne put trouver quelque chose à y redire.

« Mouais… » sortit-il quand même vaguement, histoire de faire part de son mécontentement pas tellement justifié, puis il s'assit entre Eijirou et Mina. Il ne vit pas le coup de coude plein de sous-entendus que lança Denki à Eijirou, ni les gros yeux que fit ce dernier en répliquant par un autre coup de coude vengeur. (Du moins, Eijirou l'espérait.)

« En tout cas, t'arrives pile à l'heure pour le goûter ! » s'exclama Mina pour faire diversion.

Et pour accompagner ses dires, elle sortit de son sac, posé sous le parasol qui ne couvrait personne, une boîte de gâteaux au chocolat faits maison. Elle en distribua à tout le monde, et ils ne se firent pas prier pour en piocher un chacun.

« Ça se passe bien à l'épicerie ? demanda alors Hanta.

\- Ça va. Mis à part les fois où Eijirou vient me voir, c'est plutôt calme, soupira Katsuki.

\- Eh ! J'anime tes journées, tu devrais me remercier au lieu de te plaindre !

\- Tu parles, railla Katsuki. Je me fais engueuler par Maki à chaque fois que tu débarques.

\- C'est parce que tu m'engueules _moi_ à chaque fois ! Le client est roi, je te rappelle…

\- Mon cul ouais. »

Eijirou poussa gentiment Katsuki pour l'embêter, en faisant semblant de râler. Ce dernier lui lança un « oï ! » un peu raguer, le poussa à son tour, puis finit son cookie d'une bouchée et sortit sa crème solaire de son sac.

Eijirou lança un regard appuyé à Mina, comme pour lui dire « t'as, vu, je tente des trucs mais ça ne fonctionne pas, je te l'avais bien dit ! », et elle tira une moue mi-déçue, mi-amusée.

Puis Katsuki retira son t-shirt, et Eijirou essaya de ne pas trop lorgner sur son ami.

Ami que, rappelons-le, il n'était pas près de pécho s'il ne s'activait pas plus que ça.

Il n'osa pas lui demander s'il voulait de l'aide pour appliquer sa crème solaire dans le dos. Mais apparemment, il gérait très bien tout seul.

En temps normal, il lui aurait sûrement déjà demandé. Mais là n'était pas un temps normal, il s'en rendait bien compte, et il ne savait pas trop comment gérer ce genre de situation.

Soudain, Kyoka déboula derrière Denki, mettant fin à sa rêverie :

« Eh ! Vous mangez quoi par ici ?

\- Des cookies ! Je les ai faits hier, t'en veux ? demanda Mina en lui tendant la boîte.

\- Évidemment ! »

Elle s'inséra dans le cercle, entre Denki et Hanta, et Eijirou remarqua qu'elle collait bien plus Denki que Hanta, et que ce dernier devint tout rouge sous sa casquette mais qu'il ne bougea pas sa jambe lorsque celle de Kyoka vint la coller.

Puis il zieuta rapidement vers Katsuki, et ce stupide marché ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'oublier, une pensée de plus venait lui titiller l'esprit. En l'occurrence, ce ne fut pas une pensée des plus agréables : s'il lui faisait une déclaration, là tout de suite, comment Katsuki réagirait-il ? Lui ne venait pas se coller à Eijirou, comme Kyoka le faisait naturellement contre Denki.

« On a de la pastèque là-bas, fit Kyoka en pointant du doigt le petit groupe de filles un peu plus loin, je vous en rapporte si vous voulez. »

Ni une ni deux, suite aux approbations affamées de tout le monde, elle partit chercher un tupperware rempli de tranches de pastèque qu'elle posa au milieu du cercle. Puis elle piocha une part et vint la présenter devant la bouche de Denki, qui ne se fit pas prier et croqua dedans en rigolant.

Eijirou lança un regard à Katsuki qui ne semblait pas faire attention au manège amoureux des deux autres et qui croquait dans sa propre tranche de pastèque en essuyant son menton où coulait déjà des pépins. Un sentiment un peu bizarre naissait dans le ventre d'Eijirou : de la jalousie ? Ça avait l'air plus simple, avec Kyoka. Plus évident, en fait. Denki se débrouillait vachement mieux que lui.

« T'en veux pas ? » lui demanda alors Katsuki en lui tendant la moitié de sa part.

Pendant un instant, Eijirou ne sut quoi faire, puis il se ressaisit et lui prit sa tranche de la main.

« Évidemment que si ! Merci Katsu », sourit-il.

Ok, Eijirou se sentait un peu plus gêné que d'habitude. Mais c'était à cause de cette histoire de marché. Et en dégustant sa moitié de pastèque, entre Katsuki qui se resservait, les sourcils un peu froncés, Mina et Hanta qui discutaient de la cuisson parfaite pour un bon cookie bien moelleux, et Denki et Kyoka qui batifolaient, il se fit la réflexion qu'il appréciait peut-être juste passer du temps avec Katsuki, et qu'au lieu de se prendre la tête, il ferait mieux de profiter de sa présence… Non ?

Il se demanda tout de même comment aurait réagi Katsuki s'il avait croqué dans sa part, comme l'avait fait Denki avec Kyoka.

* * *

_Dimanche 4 août_

_16h49_

* * *

« Bon, je vais me baigner moi, annonça Katsuki en se levant et en jetant un regard à Eijirou qui bâillait à côté de lui.

\- Oh yes, je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Hanta, et Denki et Kyoka les suivirent aussi.

\- Bah, t'y vas pas Eiji ? demanda Mina en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Nan, je suis bien là pour l'instant. »

Mina acquiesça sans insister plus que ça.

Eijirou les observa tous les quatre sauter dans l'eau, rejoignant les autres qui se baignait déjà. Izuku les accueillit avec un grand sourire en lançant à Katsuki un joyeux « Kacchan ! Salut ! » et Eijirou vit ce dernier l'engueuler. Mais il resta quand même avec le petit groupe qui s'était formé dans l'eau, et Tsuyu lui lança un ballon de volley.

A côté, il remarqua Denki arroser Kyoka, qui rétorqua en l'éclaboussant de plus belle. Mais là, Eijirou n'avait d'yeux que pour Katsuki.

Il déglutit et sentit un goût sucré de pastèque descendre jusqu'à sa gorge.

Là-bas, l'eau bleu turquoise contrastait avec sa peau dorée. Eijirou se fit la réflexion que les cheveux de Katsuki avaient la même couleur que les rayons du soleil.

Il rougit, un peu. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de les rejoindre pour jouer au volley avec tout le monde, ou est-ce qu'il voulait les rejoindre, jouer avec tout le monde, pour qu'une heure plus tard il ne reste plus que Katsuki et lui dans l'eau, et pour qu'il puisse l'avoir rien que pour lui pendant quelques instants ?

Est-ce qu'il voulait juste jouer au volley, ou est-ce qu'il voulait ça, et autre chose après ?

… Est-ce qu'il voulait que Katsuki reste toujours impassible à ses avances plus ou moins maîtrisées, ou est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui réponde avec le même sourire qu'il avait eu à la fête de la semaine passée ?

Il poussa un long soupir fatigué.

« Mina, je suis perdu, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa serviette.

\- Je vois ça, répondit-elle en le scrutant à travers ses lunettes roses.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas si je veux le continuer, ce marché », lui avoua-t-il.

Et Mina vit qu'il était sincère car elle baissa ses lunettes pour le fixer sérieusement.

« Rien ne t'y oblige, tu sais », lui dit-elle, et c'était une évidence, mais bizarrement ce n'était pas ce qu'Eijirou attendait vraiment qu'on lui dise. « On peut tout annuler. On ne va pas te forcer non plus, hein », continua-t-elle, et ce n'était toujours pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

Il était étrangement peu satisfait de cette réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui racontait ? N'était-elle pas censée l'encourager, et prendre un peu trop à cœur ce marché parce que c'était quand même rigolo, et que Denki était déjà bien lancé ? Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas ce que tu veux entendre, hein ? »

Eijirou ouvra la bouche, prêt à répondre, mais ne laissa aucun son s'échapper.

« T'es pas croyable. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, hein ? Tu te prends trop la tête. Et, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Si t'as pas envie de continuer le marché, pas de soucis. Mais pour l'instant, tu te bouges le cul et tu vas jouer avec tout le monde, et avec lui. _Maintenant_. »

Cela sonna comme un ordre, si bien qu'Eijirou se sentit obligé de se lever. En partant, il lui lança un regard un peu perdu, et elle continua avant qu'il se soit trop loin pour l'entendre :

« Vas-y et amuse-toi. Tu verras après ce que t'as envie de faire. »

Il lui sourit.

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais Mina semblait savoir mieux que lui ce qui semblait juste à faire, et elle avait toujours les bons mots. Alors il se dirigea vers l'océan et s'incrusta dans la partie de volley déjà entamée. Toru se réjouit de son arrivée car il manquait quelqu'un dans son équipe et que ça devenait tout sauf équitable.

* * *

La partie de volley s'était finie sur un ex-aequo, même si Katsuki ne cessait de répéter qu'il y avait eu tricherie, et qu'Ochaco rétorquait qu'il avait dû boire trop de fois la tasse parce qu'il délirait et que personne n'avait triché.

Denki et Kyoka s'étaient un peu isolés du groupe, les vagues les cachant parfois, et Eijirou crut voir les bras de Kyoka autour du cou de Denki avant de les laisser tranquille. Il observa ensuite Katsuki, qui commençait à s'embrouiller avec Ochaco et Tenya.

Il finit par se laissait porter par les vagues, allongé sur le dos, avant que Hanta ne vienne essayer de le noyer parce qu'il le trouvait bien trop silencieux à son goût.

* * *

_Dimanche 4 août_

_19h55_

* * *

Ils avaient joué dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'air commence à se rafraichir pendant que Mina était restée sur le sable avec Momo et Shoto. Ils avaient bien rigolé, et finalement, un accord avait eu lieu entre les deux équipes de volley, déclarant celle de Katsuki vainqueure.

Avant qu'ils ne repartent tous, Momo était venue leur apporter les dernières tranches de pastèque qu'il restait. Eijirou avait observé du coin de l'œil Katsuki manger son morceau de fruit.

Enfin, la fatigue se fit ressentir et l'air devint plus frais, si bien qu'il fut l'heure de rentrer chez soi. Déjà la moitié de la classe était partie lorsqu'Eijirou et Katsuki partirent tous les deux. Ils empruntèrent le même chemin et arrivèrent dans un petit quartier résidentiel, où ils devaient se séparer au prochain croisement.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Eijirou ne savait pas trop quoi raconter. Il shoota dans un caillou et observa l'arrière du crâne de Katsuki, qui marchait devant lui, les mains dans les poches.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au croisement, il prit quand même une inspiration discrète.

« C'était cool aujourd'hui.

\- Mh mh.

\- Faudra refaire ça, c'est sympa de voir tout le monde.

\- Mouais.

\- J'aimerais bien retourner au glacier de l'autre fois. T'en dis quoi ? T'es libre demain soir ?

\- Mh, faut voir. J'ai peut-être déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je te préviendrai par message, ok ?

\- Ok, ok. »

Katsuki l'observa un instant, impassible.

« Bon, bah à plus alors. »

Il partit de son côté et Eijirou resta planté là pendant quelques secondes. Puis il shoota dans un autre caillou.

_Faut voir._

_J'ai peut-être déjà quelque chose de prévu._

_Bah à plus alors._

C'était tout ?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

Le cœur d'Eijirou s'emballait à mesure qu'il avançait, et il se convainquit que c'était seulement parce qu'il marchait vite.

Mais une certitude se formait dans son esprit : ce n'était pas suffisant, Mina avait raison.


End file.
